Solsticio
by Ash-Friki de Briel Morgan
Summary: Final alternativo de Darkest Mercy, donde Aislinn toma otra decisión, que desencadenara sucesos diferentes al original ¿Bananach quedara viva por las decisiones de la Reina de Verano?


Aviso: Nada de lo que reconozcas aquí es mío, las citas y los personajes son de la grandiosa escritora Melissa Marr, yo solo hice un final alternativo con ellos.

Aviso 2: Este fic participa en el reto "Colorín Colorado Este Cuento… No me ha gustado" del Foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS.

Numero de palabras: 8,335

* * *

-Debes tomar una decisión, Keenan. –Tavish apretó el hombro de Keenan- Yo no criticaría ninguna, y tú tampoco. Si la Corte ha de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a Bananach, el momento es ahora. No más tergiversación. No más excusas. Sorcha está encerrada en Faerie; Niall no está bien; Donia es nueva en gobernar; y nuestra Corte no es tan fuerte como debería serlo.

Después de estas palabras Tavish se retiró, el consejero que había estado con varios reyes del Verano antes de Keenan, y _Después de nueve siglos todo se reduce a un día. _

Aislinn entro en el invernadero que pocas veces ocupaban, y las plantas rápidamente respondieron a la luz del sol que emanaba de ella, _¿Cómo sería si Keenan y yo verdaderamente estuviéramos juntos?_

-Necesito que hagas algo, Aislinn –dijo Keenan caminando afuera del invernadero, yendo hacia el parque donde celebraban sus fiestas, donde se sentían más fuertes, y donde sus hadas los miraban con expectación latente.

-Después de que mi padre Miach muriera, estuve solo con la compañía de Tavish y Niall, después encontré a Donia, y nunca desee más ferviente que alguien fuera la Reina del Verano que ella, hasta que llegaste tú, pero tú no me amabas siempre lo tuve en cuenta, pero después de que el mor… digo Seth se fuera a Faerie lo dude Aislinn, de verdad lo dude. Supe en ese momento que podrías amarme – tomo un gran suspiro y la miro con esos ojos verdes que no eran mortales, los que habían cautivado a la joven cuando aún era mortal.

-He esperado nueve siglos por mi reina, Ash –dijo Keenan tomándola de la mano –Después de haber cortejado cientos de mortales, por fin encontré quien compartiría mi trono, pero como todo en Beira tenía que ser a su beneficio, la última pauta de su maldición fue que, encontrara a mi reina sí, pero jamás poder tener el poder que anhelaba, que la corte fuera realmente fuerte – tomo un gran suspiro que lleno Aislinn de terror, no de Keenan, si no de las palabras que sospechaba que venían.

-El tiempo de esperar a terminado Ash si nuestra corte ha de ser fuerte, has de decidir ahora ¿serás mía en todos los aspectos o me dejaras estar con la hada que amo?

-Pero apenas me dijiste que esperarías el tiempo que me decidiría, apenas ayer me dijiste que tenía una semana, ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? Dime lo que averiguaste en el tiempo en que estuviste afuera, por favor -imploro ella.

-¿Cambiaría tu respuesta si esperáramos? –y Aislinn odio la verdad en sus palabras ella sabía que Keenan llevaba toda la razón

-¿Qué paso con Donia, tu amor por ella? De verdad Keenan ¿Renunciarías a ella? –ella se trataba de excusar para dar más largas.

-Renunciaría al hada que amo, dedicaría mi eternidad a ti y a mi corte –dijo tomándole la mano –Elige ahora Ash, ¿me ofreces tu fidelidad, tu cuerpo, tu compañía por la eternidad o serás de Seth? –Aislinn sopeso las consecuencias de la decisión que ella tomaría, pero ¿Cuál era la salida?

-Y si elijo a Seth ¿Cómo gobernaremos? –Aislinn de verdad lo estaba pensando, quería ver cómo es que de verdad saldrían de esto, y quería ver sus diferentes posibilidades para que ella viera cual su corazón e instintos tomaban.

-Yo nací de dos cortes Aislinn, la decisión es tuya, yo puedo renunciar a una de ellas, si me eliges: renuncio a mi invierno heredado de Beira y seré completamente tuyo, pero si eliges a Seth, bueno pues, te daré todo mi verano a ti y tú serás la única Reina del Verano –las palabras de Keenan calaron hondo en el corazón de ella -Necesito todo o nada, o estamos realmente juntos o completamente separados.

Ella sabía que ambos eran maravillosos y que cualquier chica quisiera tener a su lado, ambos fueron comprensivos con ella, ambos la esperaron, ambos habían luchado por su amor y ambos se lo habían ganado, pero su corazón ya había tomado su decisión.

-Te elijo a ti, mi Rey del Verano –y entonces se besaron.

La luz del sol que emanaba de ellos era cegadora, toda la felicidad que sentían sus hadas en ese momento entraban por los poros de sus reyes, toda la longevidad era de ellos, no existía nada más fuera de ese beso, sus hadas y ese parque.

Se dejaron de besar pero no por eso Keenan soltó a Aislinn. La tomo en brazos y comenzó a darle de vueltas, tal y como había hecho cuando ella se convirtió en Reina del Verano.

-Mi Ash por fin eres mía, para la eternidad –canturreaba Keenan, pero de un momento se puso serio, en ese instante no era el seguro Keenan que ella había conocido -¿Qué paso con Don o con Seth? ¿Cómo se los diremos?

A lo que ella lo callo dándole otro beso.

-Dejemos esto para mañana, deja todas las preocupaciones fuera de nuestro hogar –le dio besos por todo su mandíbula y bajo a su cuello –Mañana lidiaremos con lo demás, hoy quiero ser solamente tuya.

A lo que él la tomo en sus brazos y fue corriendo hacia su departamento, entonces él la reclamo como suya, ya nadie los detendría, ya ella era de él, mañana lidiarían con lo demás.

La pasión que sintieron sus reyes fue trasmitida a sus hadas, y adonde alguien mirara se les veía a hadas del Verano por donde quiera haciendo el amor.

El Verano era frívolo, pero se permitían la felicidad a su manera, aunque las demás cortes no lo entendieran.

Y más importante era que la Corte del Verano por fin había alcanzado su esplendor que hacia nueve siglos les fue arrebatado.

Aislinn se sentía completa después de haber hecho el amor con Keenan, y quería quedarse con él en sus brazos por toda la eternidad pero tenía asuntos en la corte que tratar y uno no podía esperar más.

Salió de la habitación de Keenan ahora también suya y se dirigieron al parque, donde Tavish ya había informado sobre la reunión que se llevaría con los reyes del Verano, todos tenían que estar presentes.

Aislinn se maravilló con la magnificencia con la que se sentía ahora conectada con cada uno de sus hadas, y ellas la miraban con una nueva intensidad, mas maravilladas hacia ella.

En uno de los bancos de su parque Aislinn se sentó junto con Keenan, y vides se enredaron en el banco donde ellos estaban. Y el parque y fuere de el: era un derroche de Verano aunque todavía estuvieran en Invierno, en el poder de Donia.

-Nuestra Reina me ha informado de una situación que es inaceptable en esta corte –comenzó a decir Keenan –Tú –señalo a Quinn –Has cuestionado sus decisiones, y no la tratas como deberías de respetar a tu reina, así que dime Quinn ¿a qué corte sirves?

-Yo soy consejero de la corte de Verano… -comenzó Quinn.

-No –lo corto Aislinn –Me cuestionas como tu igual, y no me tratas como se trata a una reina, así que ¿A qué corte sirves?

-Sorcha envió a saber de nuestra corte –dijo Quinn.

-No, está ya no es tu corte puede irte –lo despacho Keenan.

-Desde ahora esa será tu única corte –dijo Aislinn con la aprobación de su rey.

Después de que arreglaron los asuntos de su corte: donde Siobhan había quedado como nueva consejera, habían encontrado un nuevo propósito para Quinn mientras detuvieran a Bananach, y después de haber hecho de nuevo el amor, Keenan se dirigía a la corte Oscura, para asegurarse de la idea que le rondaba en la cabeza desde la última vez que había visto al rey Oscuro.

Entro en la casa del rey Oscuro, y se encontró al hada que la había dado la espalda.

-Hola Don –saludo él -¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto él.

-En lo que cabe, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar –dijo ella en tono seco y noto que algo en él había cambiado -Estas con Ash, ¿verdad? –dedujo Donia al ver la intensidad del Verano en él.

-Sí, así es Don, por fin puedo sentir todo el poder del Verano en mi –le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos azules de invierno de ella –Tenía que tomar una decisión, y Ash me eligió, pero no quiero que esto siga así entre nosotros Don, quiero que seamos amigos –Donia trago el nudo en su en su estómago.

De algún modo tuvo que haberlo deducido al salir de su casa y ver el derroche del verano en las calles a pesar de que todavía la estación era de su dominio. Sabía que él y Ash habían resuelto sus diferencias y por fin se habían convertido en verdaderos Reyes del Verano.

Pero una parte de ella tenía una pequeña esperanza, de que habían encontrado la solución para estar con las hadas que respectivamente amaban, pero esa esperanza ya se había desvanecido

-No te guardo rencor Keenan –sorpresivamente ella respondió –Después de todo ahora soy una reina, no la que quería ser, claro, pero si la que ahora soy feliz de serlo.

Ella se retiró, y cuando había llegado a su casa, en el jardín del invierno, ella desato todo el dolor que sentía al saber la decisión de ellos. Pero no los culpaba después de todo ¿qué otro camino tenían si no terminar como los verdaderos reyes del Verano?

Seth sintió que algo no andaba bien cuando Bananach entro en el almacén de la corte Oscura, y con ella, el hada cuervo venían un sinfín de hadas que deberían pertenecer a otras cortes, más que sin en cambio la veían a ella como a su reina, y con horror vio Seth que le ofrecían su lealtad a Bananach.

Sintió más terror al comprobar su más oscuro temor: el hecho de que no podía ver el futuro de ninguno de ellos; el de Ash o el de Keenan ya era normal, ellos estaban ligados de algún modo a Seth, pero podía ver alguno de sus futuros posibles, pero ahora no veía nada, tampoco el de Donia o el de Niall o Leslie.

Todo era un caos cuando llegaron los Hounds al almacén, hadas de todas cortes y hadas solitarias ya habían rendido su adoración al hada cuervo que se pavoneaba de haber conseguido lo que tanto deseaba y lo que las otras cortes no le daban.

Se declaro la guerra y en esta batalla sin precedentes el futuro ya estaba escrito, alguien debía ganar y Seth estaba seguro del resultado final

Envía a los mensajeros a las cortes de las hadas. Este es el fin.

Después de que Donia se hubo retirado, Keenan espero a que un hada Espinoza saliera de la casa del rey Oscuro y así evitarse ser "Probado" por la gárgola de la entrada.

Vidrios y muebles rotos por todas partes que Keenan miraba le daban mas esperanza de la teoría que le andaba rondando por la cabeza, Niall no estaba bien y él pensaba que se debía a la muerte de Irial, pero no de la forma en que todos pensaban.

-No te esperaba reyezuelo, esperaba a tu reina, pero bueno ya que estas aquí ¿Te gustaría hacer un trato conmigo reyezuelo? –Niall lo miro y le dio una fuerte calada a su cigarrillo, mirando a los ojos verdes del rey del Verano.

-¿De que trato hablas? –pregunto Keenan con verdadera curiosidad.

-Tengo enjaulado a Seth y yo podría dejar que Aislinn viera a su mascota, el traidor, solo si le saca información de sus visiones –le contesto Niall con verdadera malicia en los ojos.

-Mi reina tomaba sus propias decisiones de a quien llevaba a su cama –contesto Keenan con toda la calma que tenia –Pero ahora como podrás notar –Keenan convoca todo el verano que podía –Tengo todo el poder que el verano me ofrece, y no es sensato de tu parte amenazarme ni amenazar a mi reina, Niall –le hablo y en sus ojos se veía la llamarada del poder del verano –Anteriormente me amenazaste y me atacaste –le dijo Keenan con un toque de cariño en su voz –Pero ahora sé que no eres realmente tu Niall, y no me detendré solo porque usas el cuerpo de mi amigo.

-Interesante teoría –contesto el impostor del rey Oscuro –Y dime ¿Quién se supone que soy reyezuelo?

-¿Irial? –pregunto el rey del Verano, con verdadera esperanza de que fuera cierta su teoría.

-Irial esta muerto, Guerra lo mato y Seth dejo que pasara –dijo Niall con verdadera maldad en los ojos, algo de verdad raro en él a pesar de ser el rey Oscuro.

-No pareces estar muerto –Keenan negó con la cabeza -¿Es por eso que él esta actuando tan… vil? Tomaste su cuerpo…

-No. Esta de luto. Lo creas o no, reyezuelo: esta de luto por mí perdida –Keenan bufo.

-¿Por qué no podías decírselo a nadie? –pregunto Keenan, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Hay reglas reyezuelo, es como mentir, al irrompible para las hadas, no podemos mentir –Irial-Niall le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

Keenan sintió un gran respeto por Irial, solo él podía encontrar la manera de evitar la muerte, y se dio cuenta del por qué Far Dorcha seguía en Huntsdale.

-Las sombras –continuo Irial –Incluso aquellas de las que nosotros no tenemos plenamente consiente, no puede contar nuestras experiencias post-mortem o nuestra presencia a menos que un vivo nos llame por nuestro nombre. Es solo en la mente de Niall donde puedo hablar libremente, y él esta siendo realmente obstinado.

-¿Y tu sigues aquí porque…? –pregunto Keenan, dejando la pregunto inconclusa.

-Antes de que muriera, nuestros sueños fueron tejidos juntos. Estaba muriendo y vi mi oportunidad, así que la tome –Irial se encogió con fingida modestia.

-Entonces la locura de Niall se debe a ti –soltó Keenan con verdadera molestia, Irial había atado sus poderes sin ningún derecho a su corte y ahora tomaba posesión de su amigo solo por el simple placer de no morir.

-No –le corto Irial –Niall todavía esta cuerdo por las medidas y precauciones que tome antes de morir –contesto con verdadera molestia – Él necesita aliados reyezuelo alguien que de verdad lo proteja si decida que yo me valla –él suavizo un poco su voz, pero solo un poco.

-¿Y que es exactamente que es lo que me estas pidiendo? –el ceño fruncido de Keenan no se hizo esperar.

-Averígualo tu, reyezuelo, dile que nuestro sueños fueron reales –Keenan dio un paso hacia atrás mientras Niall tomaba posesión de su cuerpo.

Niall parpadeo y su mirada molesta no se hizo esperar.

-¡Keenan, no puedes solo entrar a mi casa! –Empujo a Keenan contra la pared, y luego se detuvo -¿Qué hiciste? Luces… diferente.

-Por fin estoy con Ash, por fin soy el Rey del Verano –contesto solo así Keenan –Al fin ella comprendió que debíamos estar juntos, y me acepto como su rey en su corazón y en su cama.

-¿Y Donia ya lo sabe? –pregunto el verdadero Rey Oscuro.

-Ella era la única hada en este mundo que hasta ahora lo sabía –murmuro Keenan apenado algo inapropiado en el rey del Verano –Pero no es de eso de lo que te quiero hablar, Irial…

-Guerra mato a Irial –bramo Niall golpeando a Keenan de nuevo contra la pared.

-Él está de alguna manera dentro de ti –repuso Keenan– ¿Recuerdas como llegue aquí?

-No, no realmente –contesto Niall con un suspiro –Entonces ¿No estoy loco?

-No voy a jurar que no lo estés –silenciosamente Niall lo libero –Pero Irial está dentro de ti de algún modo, y él me pidió que te dijera que sus sueños fueron reales, algo de "Sueños tejidos" ¿tiene sentido para ti? –Niall solo sacudió la cabeza –Niall, tu encarcelaste a Seth, atacaste a tus hadas, todo eso no es que te estés volviendo loco, no lo has soñado.

-Cuando era un niño –continúo Keenan –Recuerdo la mirada en tu rostro cuando te pregunte por tus cicatrices. Él dejo que te lastimaran, no hizo nada para mantenerte a salvo. No entiendo cómo puedes perdonarlo.

-Donia casi murió por tus errores, y ahora le das la espalda al hada que te amo por más de 9 décadas –Niall volvió a enfrentarlo. Su expresión era ilegible –Tú me utilizaste como un arma contra la corte Oscura, aun siendo uno de tus mejores amigos. ¿Estás seguro de querer discutir acerca del perdón?

-Tome decisiones que pensé que eran lo mejor para mi corte y mis súbditos, que te incluían a ti –Keenan no cedió ante la censura que había entrado en los ojos de Niall cuando dijo –Lo reyes no siempre pueden permitir que las emociones anulen sus deberes.

-Exactamente es lo que paso con Irial, Keenan entiéndelo –dijo Niall.

Entraron a un callejón sin salida donde los reyes se aferraban a su odio con las hadas que ellos pensaron les habían hecho daño y que por lo tanto habían acarreado problemas para sus dos cortes.

Entro en el campo de visión Leslie la mortal que los reyes Oscuros amaban.

La muchacha aun le guardaba bastante rencor al rey del Verano que la había utilizado, para ser una espía en la corte Oscuro sin que ella tuviera conocimiento de esto.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? –dijo Leslie dirigiéndose a Keenan con bastante odio en su voz.

-Vine a ayudar –señalo Keenan con bastante acato a su voz, después de todo Leslie era una de las mejores amigas de Aislinn, así que debería llevar la fiesta en paz.

-Leslie amor, ¿Sabías que Irial aún sigue aquí con nosotros? –pregunto el rey Oscuro agarrándole la mano a la mortal.

-¡Largo de aquí! –Le grito una enfurecida Leslie al rey del Verano– ¡Vete, estate afuera necesitamos estar solos! Solo lo estas alterando más.

-Él está dentro de Niall –replico Keenan como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Shadow girl*? ¿Leslie, amor?– Irial-Niall le agarro la mano y la alejo de Keenan, el rey Oscuro se apodero de ella mientras la hacía volverse hacia él –El reyezuelo está diciendo la verdad. No puede decírtelo anoche. Quería hacerlo, pero hay reglas.

-¿Iri? –Leslie miro al rey -¿De verdad eres tú? ¡Oh, cielos pensé que te había perdido!

Keenan al ver el amor que la chica Leslie sentía por Irial y Niall, entendía las relaciones complicadas de la corte Oscura, y después de pasar nueve siglos persiguiendo chica tras chica por fin entendió la necesidad de pasar la eternidad con una sola hada.

Después de ese momento de intimidad entre el rey y la chica, Irial empezó a relatar cómo debido a que Faerie estaba cerrado, probablemente es que podían matar a Bananach, aunque no sería nada sencillo.

-No estoy seguro de que podamos matarla. Es fuerte –señalo Irial –Ella me mato y atravesó a Devlin como si fuera un novato. Somos nosotros, los Hounds, y todos aquellos que podamos juntar de las otras cortes.

-Ella debe tener una muerte de verdad dolorosa –dijo Leslie con verdadero odio hacia Bananach, y si Keenan podía observar bien, podía ver lo poco que quedaba de la corte Oscura en ella.

-Mi chica sanguinaria –la apremio Irial con verdadero orgullo en la voz.

Acababa de terminar de decir la frase Irial, cuando entro un vidente en el cuarto sin anunciarse.

-¡Mi Rey! –él medio arrastro, medio empujo a otra hada que estaba lastimada en el suelo – ¡Guerra ha llegado!

-La Caza ha comenzado la batalla, sus majestades –el vidente miro de Niall a Keenan, y otra vez a Niall –La Cazadora nos ha enviado a todos a cada uno de las tres cortes. La Guerra… Bananach está sentada en su trono, y se ha auto-proclamado reina Oscura.

-¿Ella que? –Niall, o quizás Irial, pregunto.

Keenan reprimió un temblor ante la oscuridad en esa voz. Él había visto a Niall enojado, entendía las cosas terribles de las que ambos reyes eran capaces por separado, y ahora se preguntaba qué tal seria tener esos dos temperamentos en un solo cuerpo.

-Pelearemos ahora –dijo el rey Oscuro.

Entraron en el cuarto hadas Oscuras trotando, trayendo un sinfín de armas, preparándose para la batalla.

Keenan observo como es que comenzaban a prepararse para la batalla cuando se acordó del mensajero.

Keenan atrapo al mensajero y le dijo: -Ve al agua, al rio, y diles que la bestia trae muerte. Diles que Innis prometió ayudarme. Ve.

-No estabas simplemente de mal humor –el rey Oscuro levanto una ceja.

-Tener aliados parece lo más sensato –Keenan contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Somos aliados ahora, reycito? –pregunto Irial-Niall.

Ahora que ya tenía pleno conocimiento de que Irial aún estaba vivo, y que estaba dentro de él, Niall podía sentir como tenían ahora el control de su cuerpo.

-Vámonos, así no seremos los últimos en llegar a la fiesta –grito Niall-Irial a sus hadas y al rey del Verano.

-¡Mi reina! –la voz de Tavish resonó por el departamento.

El ataque en pleno verano dentro de ella era más fuerte del que Keenan había presentado, y había presentado mas poder del que Keenan le había mostrado que era suyo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Un mensajero llego, mi reina –Tavish se acercaba a ella mientras hablaba, y él estuvo a su lado antes de que él continuara –La guerra a comenzado.

La luz que emano de ella fue cegadora para el mensajero.

_Nuevos poderes; realmente no era el momento para meterse en batallas._

-En el almacén de la corte Oscura, mi señora –el mensajero retrocedió cuando vio que la cortina detrás de Aislinn comenzaba a quemarse –La Caza comenzó la pelea cuando Bananach se autoproclamo reina Oscura.

-¿Dónde esta Keenan? –pregunto Aislinn a su consejero.

-Se fue a ver al rey Oscuro y no ha vuelto –respondió Tavish a su reina –Mi reina, Aislinn la lluvia esta bien, pero la luz de sol es peligrosa para alguien que no de nuestra corte –le dijo al ver como el mensajero cada vez se ponía peor por la intensidad de poder de Aislinn.

-Llamare a Keenan por celular –Aislinn saco su celular y marco al numero de su rey –Keenan –espero que terminara de hablar Keenan y luego ella dijo –Si ya me informaron –volvió a esperar a que él le contestara –Si, si llegaremos allá en unos 20 minutos –espero su respuesta –Si, por favor mantente con vida, yo también te amo –y Aislinn colgó.

-La guardia de Verano estará lista en diez minutos –Aislinn asintió.

Ella volvió a dirigirse a su cuarto para cambiar su vestido, por unos jeans y una camiseta cómoda para pelear. Ella podía pelear ya no era una indefensa mortal, y no era una gobernante con la mitad del Verano con la que Donia había apuñalado y ella había entrenado con Tavish después de ese suceso.

Se frustro cuando su vestido, al sacárselo se convirtió en cenizas. En ese momento entro su nueva consejera: Siobhan para ayudarle.

-¿Cómo hare esto? Aun no puedo controlarlo –Aislinn seco sus lagrimas de frustración con sus manos.

-No necesitas mantener el control en una batalla –contesto simplemente Siobhan.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí –le dijo a su consejera– ¡Dos minutos! –grito hacia la guardia del Verano.

-Yo puedo pelear… -protesto Siobhan con verdadero respeto hacia su reina.

-No dudo de ti –Aislinn se recogió el pelo en una trenza precipitada –Necesito que alguien maneje las cosas aquí si nosotros no… si algo nos pasa, hay hadas que no están destinadas para peleas. Estas a cargo hasta que regrese.

-No te fallare –contesto su consejera –Ustedes pueden, son los reyes del Verano, los únicos monarcas que han tomado el peso del verdadero Verano en mas de novecientos años. Confía en tus instintos –le dio un beso en la mejilla a su reina.

-Mi instinto –se rio Aislinn –Es que quiero incinerar a Bananach. El Verano es para alegrarse, pero ¿amenazar a mis hadas? ¿Empezar conflictos con mis amigos? ese no es un indicio de querer ser mi amiga- Aislinn sacudió la cabeza -Cuida de nuestra corte.

Salió dispara hacia fuera de su departamento.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo! –grito hacia la guardia del Verano.

Tavish la alcanzo junto a otros pocos de la guardia –Algunas hadas todavía no están listas, nos alcanzaran a la brevedad.

Ella esta aliviada de que el estuviera a su lado cuando Keenan no lo estaba, y su amado estaba dentro del ojo del huracán.

A media cuadra del almacén se escuchaba la pelea que tenia lugar, y algunos mortales alzaban la vista intrigados por el ruido de la "tormenta" que se escuchaba.

Las trompas de Bananach avanzaron hacia ellos con sus armas levantadas. Las hadas de Niall luchaban contra las que deberían ser suyas. La corte Oscura había sido debilitada por las maquinaciones de Bananach, y habría pasado lo mismo en la corte de Verano si Ash y él no estuvieran juntos amándose.

Guerra había estado reclutando hadas solitarias que deberían pertenecer a otras cortes. Keenan vio a Lupines y Rowans y a las insociables hadas luchando con las hadas de manos rojas: Ly Ergs. No estaba seguro de como estos enemigos se habían aliado, pero estaba claro que tenían un enemigo en común: Bananach. Tenían que llegar a ella.

-Espero que Seth aun siga vivo –dijo Niall. Muy al pesar de Irial, Niall todavía consideraba un hermano a Seth –Si Ash se entera…

-No puedo ocultarle algo así a mi reina –contesto Keenan –Pero tratare que sea indulgente contigo.

-Salva a la Caza –dijo Niall al tiempo que se adentraba en la batalla.

Cualquier respuesta que pudo darle Keenan habría sido silenciada por la cacofonía de la violencia. Los que aun eran leales se enfrentaban contra los que habían tratado de usurpar a su rey, y el resultado era obvio: muerte, de ambos lados, esparcidos por el suelo.

El auto control de Aislinn sobre el Verano aun no era muy bien controlado, la nieve se derretía mientras ella avanzaba, y los arboles eran un derroche de Verano, y hacia ríos de lodo en la calle.

-¿Consejo? –pregunto Aislinn cuando casi habían llegado al almacén.

-Confía en tus instintos –él se detuvo y toda la guardia del Verano de adentro en la batalla –No podemos detenerla, igual acabaremos muertos.

Aislinn vio que hadas de la corte Oscura peleando con la corte Oscura, y no podía estar segura de que lado estaba apoyándola y de que lado estaba en su contra.

-¿Cómo sabré contra quien pelear? –Pregunto Aislinn con el creciente pavor en su voz -¿Algún plan?

-Si te atacan defiéndete –dijo Tavish alzando su espada hacia un hada que venia hacia ellos, barriendo los pies del hada y luego cortándole su garganta– ¿Plan? Viendo los números de Bananach, esperar poder apresarla o matarla.

-¿Esta…? –pregunto Aislinn cuando vio a su consejero cortarle la garganta a ese Ly Erg.

-¿Muerto? Si –Tavish ya no parecía al consejero diplomático que ella conocía. Todo semblante de civilización había desaparecido cuando vio a su consejero cortarle el cuello a ese Ly Erg sin dudarlo –Sabia el riesgo cuando se unió a Bananach. Al igual a las demás hadas que se unieron a ella…

La punzada de horror fue sustituida por resolución cuando encontró a su rey acorralado por tres Ly Ergs y uno lo tenía sosteniendo por el cuello. Aislinn se concentro y envió una llamarada de Verano hacia ellos. Los tres Ly Ergs cayeron al suelo muertos y vio a su rey iluminado por el poder que ella le había enviado.

Keenan llego hacia su reina, y cuando estaba junto a ella, cuatro ex miembros de la corte Oscura los atacaron, pero rápidamente la guardia de la corte del Verano flanquearon a sus reyes.

Entonces ellos pudieron besarse sin ser interrumpidos por los horrores de la batalla que se encontraba a su alrededor, y fue en ese momento cuando sus súbditos se sintieron mas fuertes, estando ellos juntos.

Se separaron y siguieron avanzando buscando a Bananach para detenerla. Enviaban rayos de sol hacia sus enemigos aun sintiéndose no muy seguros todavía de matarlos, pero si para detenerlos y que sus aliados atacaran. Palidecieron cuando vieron a un hada enredada y acuchillada, pero continuaron avanzando.

La misericordia no era algo que sintieran los de la corte Oscura,

Keenan la detuvo en medio de la batalla y le dijo a ella: -No quiero tener secretos contigo Ash, pero quiero que esto que te voy a decir, te lo tomes con calma teniendo en cuenta que estamos en una batalla –Aislinn sintió el temor florecer de nuevo con las palabras de su rey.

-Niall enjaulo a Seth –Aislinn sintió terror por Seth. Ella ya era de Keenan pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun quería a Seth, ya no como su pareja pero si a alguien muy querido para ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Aislinn.

-Seth tiene visiones del futuro, y él vio como Irial iba a ser asesinado por Bananach y no hizo nada para evitarlo, así que Niall tomo la decisión de enjaularlo –ella tembló ante las palabras de él. Ella no quería ver herido o muerto a Seth, a pesar de su decisión.

-Esperemos poder rescatarlo con vida, o estoy segura que si no morimos por las manos de Bananach, moriremos por las manos de Sorcha –contesto Aislinn, recordando la madre adoptiva de Seth.

-Mantente con vida Keenan, o me pondré histérica –le dijo como ultima palabra antes de adentrarse bien a la batalla.

-Yo también te amo –contesto Keenan a su palabra de ella.

La corte de Invierno fue la ultima en llegar a la batalla, y Donia vio como varias chicas del Verano luchaban contra el enemigo, y algunas otras resguardaban a los mortales.

Ella envió una ráfaga de viento ahuyentando a los mortales que aun quedaban alrededor de la batalla, llamo a su guardia y dijo:

-El Invierno no muestra compasión por Bananach –a sus palabras, todas las hadas de Invierno a sus lados les llevaron el mandato a sus tropas.

Ella sintió el dolor de la perdida golpearla cuando sus hadas caían, sintió la fría satisfacción de sus victorias, y sintió un escalofrió ante ambas sensaciones.

En medio de la batalla Far Dorcha (el hombre Oscuro) y su hermana Ankou, las hadas de la muerte, andaban pululando entre la batalla sin ellos ser tocados por la violencia. Ankou fue hacia la parte macabra recolectando los cadáveres de las hadas caídas, y por fin Donia entendió la importancia de las hadas de la Muerte. Las hadas caídas no merecían ser dejadas para ser pisoteadas; las que estaban vivas no necesitaban ver a sus compañeras muertas en el camino.

Far Dorcha y Ankou se había detenido para mirarla muy detalladamente. Ver que la muerte la miraba así, no era algo alentador.

_Mis hadas sangran. _

Mientras se acercaba a Bananach, junto con una hermana Cwenhild, la que había tomado el mando de su guardia después de que Evan muriera, vieron a Niall y Bananach peleando, ni Keenan ni Aislinn se veían cerca, y Chela (ahora Gabriela) se encontraba peleando con una furia que correspondía al Gabriel de la Caza.

Ellas se encontraron con el consejero de los reyes del Verano, Tavish estaba limpiando su espada en la camisa de un Ly Erg caído.

-Bien ya era de que llegara, reina del Invierno –dijo Tavish con cierto respeto, aun cuando no era su reina, le debía respeto por que era una reina, y ella había sacrificado mucho por la corte de Verano.

Un rugido del rey Oscuro sonó en todo el almacén mientras varios guardias de sombras se formaban alrededor de los dos reyes, el verdadero y la impostora.

Esa no era buena señal.

-Ella esta ganando –dijo Tavish innecesariamente –No creo que seamos capaces de detenerla.

Las guardianes sombras miraban de Bananach a Niall, su lealtad estaba con el rey de la corte Oscura pero estaban comprometidos con las acciones de Bananach.

_Lo que significa que ella es una regente._

-Tal vez podamos por lo menos contenerla –comento Keenan que se había acercado a ellos –No es lo ideal, pero es mejor que dejar que ella se pierda en el mundo.

-Buena idea –dijo Donia lanzándole dagas de hielo hacia Guerra.

Bananach las esquivo sin ningún esfuerzo y le dijo a Donia:

-Estas escogiendo el lado incorrecto, Nieve.

-No realmente –Donia formo una hoja de hielo debajo de los pies del hada cuervo –No puedes tomar el trono de otro mandatario.

-Pero lo hice –contesto Bananach –Él es débil.

Niall no andaba desperdiciando aliento en palabras, golpeo al hada cuervo en la cabeza.

Tavish ni Gabriela podían enfrentarse a ella, ella era una regente.

_Y solo un regente puede matar a otro regente._

-¡Te amo! –le grito a Keenan sin importar que él ya fuera de Aislinn y corrió hacia donde estaban Bananach y Niall peleando, sello una barrera alrededor de ellos tres, con suficiente espacio para pelear y con el suficiente grosor para que incluso si Bananach salía, no pudiera hacerlo pronto.

-¡Bájala! –bramo Bananach levantando el escudo de sombras contra la pared, pero no paso nada.

-No funciona de esa manera –Niall estampo el rostro contra el de Bananach, y saco una espada que quiso ensartar en las alas de Bananach, pero ella la esquivo. Un chorro de sangre roja salió de un ala demostrando que por lo menos el rey Oscuro había hecho una herida.

Donia concentro todas sus fuerzas en encerrar a Bananach en una barrera de hielo desde el suelo hacia su cadera, pero no era tan fuerte el hielo como Donia quería. Entre el hielo usado en la pelea de afuera y la pared para detener a Bananach el glaciar era débil.

-Tú muerte es inevitable si sigues irritándome, Nieve –dijo Bananach a pesar del hielo que ya la cubría –Además ese trono también debería ser mío.

Donia no le hizo caso y siguió concentrándose en extraer todo el hielo de su cuerpo e hizo un grosor tan monstruoso que incluso requirió dos manos. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Niall que se retirara, él fue tirado hacia un lado.

Casi simultáneamente, Bananach extendió una espada de sombras y apuñalo a Donia por el abdomen.

-Te has vuelto una molestia, Nieve –dijo Bananach con una voz gélida.

Donia se aferro a cada pedacito de invierno que aun le quedaba y extendió unas dagas por sus manos hacia el cuello de Bananach, pero sus piernas cedieron y solo era sostenida por la espada de Bananach que atravesada por su abdomen.

-No lo creo –dijo el hada cuervo para luego retirarse hacia atrás. Al mismo tiempo retiraba su espada y las sombras se convirtieron en un hacha que atravesó a Donia por el pecho.

-¡Donia! –el grito de dolor de Keenan a través del hielo fue lo ultimo que Donia escucho antes de caer en el profundo sueño de la muerte.

-¡No! –Keenan la vio caer, vio a Donia morir a través del hielo, -¡Maldita sea Don! –grito.

Cuando iba a exhalar el aliento para derretir el hielo, Tavish lo detuvo.

-Niall esta con ella, y si derrites esa pared, no podremos contener a Bananach si sale –Tavish apretó el hombro de su rey.

-¡Esta muerta! –Gruño Keenan -¿Qué no lo ves?

Una explosión de luz de sol hizo un agujero por la pared, y Keenan encontró a Aislinn detrás de él.

-Ve, sácala de ahí –le insto Aislinn, conteniendo las lágrimas de sol por la muerte de Donia.

A pesar de que la reina de Invierno la hubiera apuñalado, Aislinn no le guardaba ningún rencor. Como regente del Verano, entendía que Donia se había dejado llevar por la pasión, y Aislinn era esa personificación.

Keenan paso a través del agujero que su reina de Verano había creado, y vio a Niall peleando contra Bananach, pero a duras penas el rey Oscuro se mantenía en pie.

-Vete -ladro Niall.

Keenan regreso por la apertura en la pared de hielo, y saco el cuerpo inerte de Donia con él. Hadas del Invierno pululaban en las luchas que quedaban en el almacén.

Cwenhild corrió hacia ellos, y callo de rodillas ante el cuerpo muerto de Donia.

-Mi reina está muerta –el hada Cwenhild y todas las hadas de Invierno lo sintieron en el fondo de su ser. El poder que las mantenía vivas a las hadas de Invierno, era muy débil sin su regente vivo.

Aun así las hadas de Invierno eran lo suficientemente fuertes para matar a las hadas de Bananach.

Un hada cadavérica se acercó a ellos, y frunció el ceño.

-No era necesario traerla a mí –dijo el hada que era Ankou –Puedo recogerlos sin ayuda de nadie.

-¡No! –rugió Keenan contra Ankou.

-Yo le daré la sepultura necesaria –dijo Keenan más calmado, y con lágrimas bañando su rostro.

Ankou se encogió de hombros y se alejó, siguió recolectando cadáveres.

_Keenan está ocupado con Donia, eso me deja a mi o a Niall acabar con Bananach. _

Miro hacia la pared de hielo y vio la lucha en la que se estaba dando lugar ahí adentro. Niall y Bananach se rozaban uno a otro, pero era claro quien estaba ganando.

En su lado del agujero, el jefe de su guardia esperaba. Un sabueso corrió hacia él, y Aislinn formo dagas de fuego en las manos, luego recordó que ahora la Caza estaba de su lado.

Alrededor de ellos parecía que las hadas de Bananach eran reducidas poco a poco.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Aislinn pregunto a su consejero.

-Eso –indico Tavish.

Aislinn siguió el gesto que le hacia su consejero.

Hadas de una talla que nunca había visto fluían por el almacé agua arrastro a las hadas de Bananach hacia el fondo del agua, envolviéndolas y llevándolas por donde las hadas de agua habían venido.

Un hada estaba en la puerta, sus manos se movían como si dirigiera una sinfonía. El cuerpo de hada parecía ser una gota de agua brillante en el aire, como si fuera a terminar cayendo en cualquier instante.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Aislinn.

-Ally –contesto aquella hada –Innis hizo un juramento con el rey de la Tierra –y luego continúo dirigiendo a las hadas de agua.

-Oh –Aislinn sacudió su cabeza. Entre los Hounds, los Rowans, la corte Oscura, y ahora las hadas de agua, la lucha se había desplazado a favor de las cortes unidas. Desafortunadamente, eso no deshacía el hecho de que Donia había caído, o que el hada que había golpeado a la reina de Invierno aún estaba de pie.

Ya solo quedaban pequeños grupos de lucha contra las hadas de Bananach, pero ella aun seguía en pie.

-¿Puedo ayudar a Niall, o dejo el muro en su lugar? –Dijo Aislinn en voz baja -¿Algún consejo?

-Él no está ganando –dijo Tavish –Si puedes ayudarlo, hazlo. Nos estamos quedando sin opciones.

La reina de Verano exhalo y derritió completamente el hielo.

Aislinn entro al lugar donde Niall y Bananach estaban luchando, y vio al rey Oscuro sangrando por más lugares de los que podía contar, pero era el único que se mantenía en pie contra Guerra, y los otros habían sido asesinados ya por ella.

_Me gustaría ofrecer misericordia si pudiera._

_El verano no está hecho para asesinar._

Pero aun cuando recordaba esas cosas, sabía también que el Verano era mortal. Las sequias y los incendios, las tormentas e inundaciones, deslizamientos de lodo y cuerpos resecos, esos eran de su dominio también.

_Estamos más allá del punto de la misericordia._

A pesar de que Keenan estaba en luto por la muerte de Donia, tenía que estar con su reina en la detención de Guerra.

Keenan se posiciono al lado de su reina, dejando el cuerpo de Donia resguardado por Tavish y los Hounds.

Los reyes concentraron toda su luz solar y se la enviaron a Bananach como un arma. El hada cuervo apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar un escudo de sombras, el mismo tiempo que aprovecho Niall para sacar un antiguo puñal escoces y propinarle a Bananach un golpe certero.

El hada cuervo no pudo hacer más que graznar el pico y sacudirse el fuego de encima, sus plumas aferrándose a la herida fresca.

-Tus fuerzas están derrotadas –dijo Aislinn.

-No toda –vocifero Bananach –La nieve a caído, y él –le dio un puñetazo a Niall en la cara –Esta vacilando cada vez más.

-Nosotros no estamos vacilando –recalco Aislinn –Y tenemos energía de sobra –le dijo tomando a Keenan de la mano.

El simple contacto de los reyes del Verano era suficiente para ser temido, su corte se guiaba por el placer, la diversión y la alegría, el Verano era para divertirse, y entre más se tenían estas cualidades más fuertes eran ellos y su corte.

-Niall. El escudo. Ahora –le grito Keenan protegiendo al rey Oscuro.

Los reyes exhalaron la luz del sol, empujaron la luz de su piel hacia adelante en una llamarada de luz que puso a Bananach en fuego.

En ese instante el rey Oscuro estaba protegido por sus guardianes del abismo, que habían formado un muro de sombras, protegiéndolo de la luz solar de los reyes del Verano.

Entonces Aislinn recordó que Niall los había golpeado amenazándolos y había encerrado a Seth. _¿Amigo o enemigo?_

Keenan adivino los pensamientos de Aislinn.

-Déjalo Ash, ya ha tenido suficiente castigo –la tranquilizo su rey.

Bananach se sacudió el fuego de su cuerpo, y Keenan se puso en medio de Aislinn y Bananach, protegiendo a su reina.

Aislinn convoco a la tierra, y las vides comenzaron a enredarse en el cuerpo del hada cuervo, ahogándola en el lodo a punto de ebullición, enredándola en las pequeñas peonias que salían.

El rey Oscuro se acercó a la tierra que había enterrado a Guerra, y le clavo una espada hecha de sombras hasta la empuñadora.

-La sangre alimenta la magia –dijo una voz filosa y seca, los reyes voltearon para ver a Far Docha observando –La muerte alimenta el suelo –añadió.

-¿Puedes traerla de vuelta? –pregunto a Keenan al Hombre Oscuro, refiriéndose a Donia.

-¿Qué tienes que ofrecer? –pregunto Far Dorcha con verdadero interés.

-Quiero darle a ella mi invierno –contesto Keenan.

-Ya es tarde, ella ya esta del otro lado, ella ya es una sombra –contesto Far Dorcha con una expresión tan ilegible como siempre.

Keenan aunque estaba con Aislinn, todavía amaba a Donia, aun en la muerte ella seguiría siendo la chica que había sacrificado todo por él, la chica que lo había amado por mas de nueve décadas.

La corte de Invierno podría ser de Keenan, seria el orden natural de las cosas. El hijo del Invierno tomaría la corte de su madre, si el renunciaba a su Verano, pero Far Dorcha vislumbro un futuro que ninguno de ellos podría haber previsto.

-Tendré la esperanza de que tomen mejores decisiones de las que hicieron tus padres Keenan –dijo Far Dorcha para luego retirarse de donde ellos estaban.

Seth sintió como la jaula en la que estaba se estaba desplomando.

Luego de tantas luchas que se habían terminado, Seth se sintió físicamente enfermo por la conciencia de las perdidas. Vidas terminadas a causa de las maquinaciones; el poder de hambre de Bananach había comandado a ambos, sus seguidores y sus opositores. La guerra era completamente despreciable, pero la guerra por ninguna razón, nada mas que por avaricia, era imperdonable.

Por fin pudo ver lo que quedaba del almacén, los destrozos que habían causado, pero sobre todo las muertes. Tuvo que ahogar un grito que amenazaba con salir de lo más profundo de él.

Salieron del almacén y Seth vio al asesor de la corte de Verano esperando por ellos.

-Te dejare unos cuantos guardias aquí. Deberías irte, nosotros pondremos el resto en orden –Tavish le dijo a Aislinn.

-¿Keenan? –Pregunto Aislinn, y Seth se dio cuenta de que entre el consejero y la reina tenían una discusión pendiente.

–Los guardias de Invierno se lo llevaron a él y a Donia de aquí –dijo Tavish –Tienen que resolver lo del nuevo monarca de la corte de Invierno.

-¿Donia…? –comenzó Seth.

Seth miro a Tavish, y este les dio un asentimiento de cabeza para luego retirarse con un nuevo grado de respeto hacia su reina.

-Fue asesinada por Bananach –contesto Aislinn, sintiendo de nuevo ese nudo que amenazaba con hacerla llorar.

-¿Y Keenan que es? ¿El rey del Invierno? –dijo Seth con un poco de humor en la voz, pero al ver la expresión en la cara de Aislinn, supo que algo era cierto.

-Él nació de dos cortes –comenzó a sollozar Aislinn –De verdad lo siento Seth, pero yo ya lo había escogido, había escogido a mi rey –un arcoíris se formo en el cielo, prueba de las lagrimas de Aislinn –No es justo conseguir una oportunidad de un "felices para siempre" y que te sea arrebatada –Seth a sabiendas de la decisión de Aislinn la estrecho en sus brazos.

Seth no les guardaba rencor a ninguno de ellos, de alguna manera tendrían que acabar juntos, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que doliera.

Cuando Aislinn se calmo, ambos se soltaron de ese abrazo y vieron a Far Dorcha apuntando hacia Niall, e hizo sellas como si fuera a enganchar algo y jalo.

-Fuera. Ahora –casi grito Far Dorcha.

La sombra de Irial tomo forma y salió del cuerpo de Niall. El rey Oscuro y el ex rey se miraron sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Bueno, en todo este tiempo esto no había pasado –comenzó Far Dorcha –Ella… Bananach fue una de las primeras dos hadas, el inicio de nosotros –se explico él –Dijo que seria imposible matarla sin hacernos daño a nosotros. Debe haber un balance.

Miro a todos los presentes y de él salió un suspiro resignado.

-Y aunque me duela ofrecerle el puesto a él que ha evitado la muerte –suspiro de nuevo -¿Irial tomarías el lugar de Bananach?

-Niall puedo seguir contigo como estábamos –el rey Oscuro solo sacudió la cabeza.

-No quiero que seas una sombra –dijo Niall –La Guerra pertenece a la corte Oscura y… esto es lo que quiero.

-No Guerra –corrigió Far Dorcha –Ella era _Discordia_, así como su gemela es _Orden_. Bananach olvido lo que era. El objetivo de Discordia no es solamente la violencia –ahora dirigiéndose a Irial dijo –Nadie mas ha engañado la muerte, así que supongo que es apropiado que llenes el papel del "imposible de matar".

Después de haber resuelto sus diferencias con el rey Oscuro, Seth se despidió de Aislinn la reina por la que había renunciado a su mortalidad y la que ahora le daba la espalda. Se dirigía a Faerie, con su madre la única hada que lo había acogido como su hijo, sin importar de donde venia, la que le había entregado su amor incondicional.

**_UN AÑO DESPUÉS…_**

Los hijos son un regalo raro en el mundo de las hadas, no todas tienen el privilegio de tenerlos, y Beira había desperdiciado ese regalo por el temor de que Keenan fuera igual a su padre.

Keenan había nacido del sol y del hielo, Verano e Invierno. Había escogido el Verano y suprimido el Invierno por el bien de la corte del sol, pero los deberes llaman y al ser heredero del hielo tuvo que tomar el trono de su madre al morir Donia.

Pero el hecho de que su amada alguna vez había sido humana, les habían otorgado ese mismo regalo que le habían dado una vez a su madre.

Un año después de haber escogido al que fue su rey, Aislinn daba a luz a una hermosa niña de ojos azules llenos de nieve, heredados de su padre: Keenan el rey del Invierno.

¿Podría volver a repetirse la historia?

_**20 AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

_**SOLSTICIO**_

-¿Es esto lo que aceptas libremente? ¿Aceptas el frio del Invierno? –el rey del Invierno se arrodillo ante ella.

-Es lo que quiero –le aseguro ella.

-¿Eres consiente que si esto no resulta, no serás parte de esta corte, y que vivirás como hada del Verano, por el resto de tu eternidad? –pregunto Keenan con temor en su voz. Viviendo un dejá vu por las innumerables veces que vivió esta situación con cientos de mortales, aunque un poco al revés la situación en estos instantes.

-Soy consiente de ello –ella le sonrió de la forma mas tranquilizadora que pudo.

Keenan se agacho en los arbustos de espino, y rebusco entre ellos el bastón del rey del Invierno, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de él y se lo entrego a la joven que aguardaba expectante.

Ella había nacido del Invierno al igual que él, y por eso no sintió mucho dolor cuando dejo atrás su Verano entregándoselo a su padre, y él entregándole todo su Invierno a la nueva reina del Invierno, su hija, su Alelí.

Ella amaba a su mamá: la reina del Verano, pero Alelí no se sentía a gusto con esa corte, ella sentía que pertenecía a la corte de su padre, a la corte del Invierno.

Y por parte de Keenan: quería volver al lado de su amada, dos veces al año en los solsticios de Invierno y Verano no eran suficientes para estar juntos, quería volver a la corte que pertenecía, a la corte que una vez había sido de su padre, y por la cual él había luchado para llevarla a la majestuosidad que hoy habían logrado bajo el dominio de su amada Aislinn.

Él volvía a resplandecer con la luz de sol y sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes como el Verano, ya no azules llenos de nieve que tenia cuando era rey del Invierno. Volvió a ser el rey que siempre quiso y lucho por ello: el rey del Verano. Volviendo con su amada después de 21 años de estar separados por la oposición natural de Invierno y Verano, dejando a su hija como heredera del trono de su abuela.

-Yo soy la reina de Invierno –dijo Alelí –Como aquellos que me han precedido, yo llevo el viento y el hielo.

Y juntos reyes del Verano y reina de Invierno, fueron a festejar un solsticio de Invierno prometedor.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi final alternativo, me encanto el final de Darkest Mercy, pero siempre me pregunte que hubiera pasado si Aislinn se hubiera quedado con Keenan, y pues este fue el resultado de mi imaginación.

Lo siento por Seth, es mi amor y lo quería incluir en mi final, pero no me podía quitar a la idea de que si lo ponía se iba a quedar con Alelí, y no me gustaba eso por que lo sentía como un final al de Amanecer Bella-Nessy-Jacob.

Algun comentario, tomatazos, rosas, algo?


End file.
